


Four Months

by TwerkingOnLenaLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor/pseuds/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor
Summary: Kara has been living in Hell for the past four months; the length of time Lena has been missing. But when she gets a phone call urging her to come to the DEO because there's some information on Lena, Kara doesn't know what to expect.





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> There will be quite a bit of jumping from past to present just to shed a light on things that have happened.

Patience is a virtue.

After having paced the main lobby of the DEO a few hundred times until two symmetrical markings corrupted the once immaculate marble stone, it was abundantly clear that Kara Danvers didn't possess such virtue.

It felt like hours of pacing. Hours of waiting. Hours of anxiety coursing deep within her steel frame and nesting in her unsettled gut. Hours, instead of the minutes that had truly passed. Ten to be exact. But in her mind, it was all the same. Ten minutes. Seven hours. It all felt like an eternity.

Kara was impatient, but she prided herself on being level-headed. Pacing kept her from acting out her true desire. With each passing second, the desire to storm every room of the DEO and completely tear it apart grew more and more from a low burning simmer to a full on boil.

She hated waiting.

Especially when waiting on information.

Information pertaining to someone she loved.

Closing her eyes tightly to keep herself from making the rash decision of blowing up the place with her heat vision, Kara inhaled deeply and exhaled her frustrations. The arctic chill of her breath that escaped her lips spilled onto the floor covering the ruined stone with ice.

The cool party trick would've been received without so much as a passing glance had in fact Alex not managed to stumble upon the foreign surface landing unceremoniously on her back with the several dozen files once tightly in her grasps landing with a loud crash around her.

Kara saw the whole thing and the chorus of laughter reverberating within the walls of the DEO's lobby was indication enough that so did every other agent in the room. The loudest laughter coming from the local detective with special clearance into the top secret government facility. One of the perks of sleeping with a beautiful high ranking agent.

"Nice trick, Danvers." Maggie chuckled as she slid expertly next to Alex; offering an extended hand to her fallen girlfriend.

Alex feigned indignation as she swatted Maggie's helpful hand, opting for Kara's who had finally taken a quick break from ruining the floor to aide her sister. "I'm so sorry, Alex."

"Don't worry about it. It was only my ass. Not like I needed it anyway," Alex replies sarcastically as she swats the slushy ice from her backside. "Hey, Gomez," she yells across the room to a fellow agent who, at the sound of his name, snaps out of his fit of laughter to give his full attention to his superior. "Get this cleaned up."

"Right away, Agent Danvers." He replies with a salute before taking off like a leer jet to collect the mounds of mixed up paperwork scattered in the fall.

"Damn, Danvers. You're kind of hot when you're authoritative," Maggie gushed as her eyes squinted when a smile of admiration spread across her lips.

"Can it, Sawyer," Alex grunted softly as she turned her attention back to Kara. "What's with the ice breath?"

Kara looked down at the damage she had caused. She closed her eyes and shook her head hoping that every thought assaulting her would disappear. Every question would evaporate with the bobbing of her head.

But nothing could silence the nagging.

Nothing would silence the questions.

Not when they were all centered around the thing she cared for most.

Not when they involved the person she loved the most.

 _Lena_.

"Winn has some information on Lena," she choked out. Her words jagged as they poured out of her mouth threatening to shatter her into a million pieces.

"Kara," Alex groaned with the ache for her sister and her woes escaping the confines of her heart and bursting out into the open, "we've been over this. She's with Cadmus, now. You need to forget her. She's made her choice."

"You don't know that, Alex. They could've taken her against her will. Coerced her in some way," Kara defends with ferocity. She wills herself to see past the red flags; every bright neon sign pointing directly at Lena and labelling her a traitor.

"The evidence against her is staggering, Kar," Maggie chimed in. All smugness and laughter wiped clear from her sun kissed face. Empathy and compassion etched in her statement. She may have been new to the group and interacted with them on a few occasions, but she'd grown to cherish them all in their own way and it hurt her deeply knowing one of the members of her newfound family were in pain.

"It could've been fabricated." Kara searches for the smallest glimpse of hope in Maggie's eyes, but ultimately falls short. She turns her attention to Alex, "I mean, we do live in a world full of aliens, supernatural beings and occurrences, for crying out loud. Is it really beyond the realm of possibilities that someone could've tinkered with a few cameras and framed her?"

Kara held onto the notion of Lena's innocence like a security blanket.

A security blanket everyone around her had seemed to have outgrown.

One she couldn’t afford to outgrow.

She believed in her innocence.

She believed in Lena now just as much as she did the day she disappeared.

Even when the world was against her.

Kara would always be there.

I promise I'll always protect you.

"She's been off the radar for the last four months. No sighting. No distress call. Not even a ping from her locator. Let's be real for a second here." Alex squared herself; giving her back to the agents in room and focusing solely on Kara and Maggie. "She's the only person aside from us who knows she's chipped. Don't you find it the least bit suspicious that the only device that can lead us to her has not sent out a single signal? She must’ve told them."

"I don't know, Alex. I don't know, but any information Winn has is worth something, right?" Kara was still hopeful. In the face of everything that has happened these last four months, the hell she lived day in and day out not knowing whether or not Lena was dead or alive, hope was the only thing keeping her from plummeting off the deep end.

"Kara-" Alex huffed extremely tired.

"Alex, I need to know!" Kara said rushed and a little louder than she had anticipated. Several agents turned away from their tasks as their necks automatically snapped towards their discussion. Kara took a deep breath in hopes of calming her nerves, leaning slowly into Alex and Maggie. "Whatever it is, good or bad, I need to know. The not knowing is killing me."

"Then let's go find, Tech Boy." Maggie pushed Alex lightly, breaking up their three person circle. She wanted answers; for Kara's sake. She couldn’t imagine the Hell Kara had been through. Had it been Alex, she would've been pushing harder for answers. Lucky for them, Kara knew her strength.

"Kara! Kara!" Winn yelled coming around the corner of a long hallway. "Oh you're here." Winn ran up to the group of his favorite people before doubling over to catch his breath. Cardio really wasn’t on the list of priorities for Winn although it should have been. The only thing he ran was either his mouth or his fingers across the keys of a keyboard.

"Winn, what's going on?" Alex jumped protectively in front of Kara trying to get answers and hopefully shield her little sister from anything and everything Winn was prepared to divulge.

"It's Lena." He wheezed bringing his hand to his hip in an attempt to get more air into his lungs.

"What about Lena?" Kara whined. She stepped passed Alex and grabbed Winn by the collar of his shirt with one hand; hoisting him in the air in hopes the scare tactic would get him breathing regularly and talking clearly. "Answer me!"

"She's here." Winn yelped flailing helplessly against Kara's strong arms. He grabbed her wrist with both hands to keep himself steadied.

"Here..." the attempted question came out more like a plea. Lena was inside the DEO. Kara had been pacing the lobby and stressing for the last eternity and Lena had been here the entire time. "Where?"

"Over here," a melodious voice cooed from the hall Winn made his grand entrance from.

A vision as ever, she wore her hair loose and care free, tendrils of jet black curving and highlighting the features of her porcelain skin. She wore a rather revealing form fitting red dress and her emerald eyes piercing as ever.

"Lena!" Kara shouted with excitement, dropping Winn on the ground and taking off as fast as a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun.

But in an instant, everything seemed to slow down.

"Kara wait!" Winn yelled before Kara was blasted several feet into a concrete column directly behind them. Her smile turning to a grimace as she landed with a loud thud on the floor; sending chunks of marble flying in the air and cracks spreading across in every direction

Lena's hand still outstretched aiming a red light directly at her now downed target.

Every head in the room turned towards Kara who laid on the floor trying desperately to sit up after the blast.

“Freeze,” Alex and Maggie said in sync as they drew their weapons from their respective holsters; Alex brandishing a confiscated alien gun she acquired a short time ago and Maggie her state issued law enforcement firearm.

Lena took off into the air hovering a few feet above everyone, completely disregarding Alex and Maggie's assertive command, before taking a fighting stance. "Time to die, Last Daughter of Krypton."


	2. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to leave me prompts, feedback or whatever, comment down below.  
> I don't know how long this story will be, but I'll keep you posted.  
> Enjoy.

Their first kiss was magical.

Truly unforgettable.

One of the memories she cherished most.

Something out of a movies.

Lena strapped into the back seat of her town car as it sped down the busy streets of National City at an alarmingly reckless speed. Anxiety building within her body sending her into a fidgeting fit. From picking at her freshly manicured nails, to biting on the inside of her cheek, Lena fought against every instinct demanding she tell her driver to take her back home.

But there was something she had to tend to.

Something of paramount importance.

Something she was tired of hiding from.

The car comes to a screeching halt outside of an all too familiar brownstone high-rise. Although she had arrived at her destination, Lena remained unmoved. She just couldn't find a way to will herself up to the 13th floor.

_Well, don't be childish about it, Lena. What's the worst that could happen?_

"Complete and utter failure. In Luthor fashion," she replied aloud in a whisper accidentally catching the attention of her driver, Benjamin who had lowered the partition and was staring at her intently through the rearview mirror.

"Ms. Luthor, if I may be so bold as to interject my two cents into this personal monologue?" Benjamin requested shyly.

Benjamin had been working for the Luthor family for years. He watched Lena take her first steps into the lavish Luthor Mansion in Metropolis when she had first arrived at the age of four. He held her hand tightly as she cried all the way up to the front doors of her new school on her first day. He had been there to wipe her tears and hold her shivering frame when she learned of her father's untimely death. He was there again when, just days after burying her father, he lugged her bags out of the only home she'd come to know -orders given to him to execute personally by Lillian Luthor- and, as heartbroken as ever, packed them neatly into the trunk of the taxi waiting to take Lena to the airport where she'd be sent off to boarding school.

When Lena finally returned after years abroad, Benjamin was there to receive her, but this time he promised he'd never leave her side. He saw in Lena what her family refused to see.

And Lena remembered all this perfectly. She valued many qualities Benjamin has but his loyalty was what she admired most. So when he offered his advice and wisdom, she was always lent an ear waiting to listen. "Of course, Benji," She offered him a half smile; the worry still visible in her eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you the first day of school?" He asked. He waited patiently as her smile broadened with the remembrance of an ancient memory.

"You're more than a Luthor, Lena. You're special. You're good." Lena quoted the exact words as if they were spoken to her seconds ago rather than decades past.

"You're more than a Luther, Lena," Benjamin recited the mantra before turning his tired body to face her. His salt and pepper hair blowing from the breeze that slipped through the slits of a partially lowered window.

"You're special. You're good." Lena smiled as her eyes weld up with tears threatening to fall at any given minute. "You're special because you're unlike anyone else I've ever met. You're kind, strong, intelligent, successful and beautiful. The complete package. You have accomplished such great things in your short life and you I'm sure you will accomplish many more because you're the greatest good this world has to offer. It could have been easy to come back to Metropolis and pick up where Lex left off, but you came back, destroyed everything he created only to rebuild to help the rest of humanity. There's nothing you can't face. Whatever it is that's waiting for you up there that has you this nervous doesn't stand a chance against you."

Biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling, Lena looked towards the roof of the car to keep the tears at bay. Letting out a small laugh, she looked at her driver.

"Gosh. Moments like this make me wish you had been my father. Thank you, Benji."

"I would have been honored to have a daughter like you."

The exchange of smiles lasted only a few seconds before Lena stepped quietly out of the car and shut the door. She strolled up to the passenger side window and tapped the glass to get Benji's attention. "You can take off the rest of the night. I'll see you bright and early for breakfast."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, but are you positive you don't need me to wait? Your office is a few miles away." Leaving Lena 'stranded' was a request that just didn't sit right with him.

"This can go either way. Regardless of the outcome, the walk will give me a chance to think. Go on home to Martha and get her gussied up for a night on the town. Dinner is on me. Just charge it to the company card. I'll take care of it. Until tomorrow, Benjamin."

One soft smile offered before turning on her heels and heading up to the front doors.

"Until tomorrow, Ms. Luthor."

Eleven minutes was how long it took her to reach the floor she desperately needed to be at. Another three minutes passed before she had built up the courage to knock "lightly" on the door.

Her absolute favorite blonde with vibrant blue eyes shielded behind chic designer lenses answered the door with a surprised look on her face, but wearing a smile that spread from ear to ear nonetheless.

"Oh my gosh, Lena. What brings you-" was all Kara managed to say before she was guided slowly backwards into her center island; her lips responding to Lena's ravenous kiss.

There were no fireworks or stars. No musical number with people parading around the streets with confetti and balloons in oblivious happiness or flowers blooming in a meadow.

Instead it had all been one giant atomic explosion. Everything Lena had felt these last few months came flowing out in the form of a kiss. And the sounds of their low moans quietly complimenting each other. Lena could feel her heart beating in her throat.

The kiss was rough at first; driven by fear and the hope of absorbing each and every ounce of affection she possibly could get just in case Kara pulled away. But when rejection never came, two beautiful French manicured hands found their way into blonde curls with such ease transforming the urgent kiss into one that of longing and lingering.

It was Kara, who with strong, toned arms grabbed Lena by the waist and lifted her onto the center island. Delicate hands worked their way under Lena's shirt; rubbing and scratching in vindication. After a few seconds passed, Lena pulled away slowly; placing one last peck before bringing her hand to her lips in a feeble attempt to wipe her smeared lipstick; a wide smile making the task a bit difficult. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that too." Kara exhaled deeply and tried to steady her ragged breathing.

Curiosity made friends with Lena's mind as she thought of the mutual yearning; a territory that, for months, had gone unchartered. Getting the better of her, she found herself asking the simple question which answer she needed to know. "How long?"

Kara adjusted her glasses and looked up at Lena shyly, behind long lashes and with a smile that hadn't faltered since Lena arrived. "Since the second I laid eyes on you."

Lena surpassed cloud nine. She was in the heavens now; foating about in a protective coat of invincibility and joy. "Have dinner with me?" Lena asked grabbing Kara's hands and mentally threatening to hold them hostage if she decided to say no.

Taking her long fingers and intertwining them with Lena's and realizing how perfectly they fit together, Kara responded, "Name the time and place. I'll be there."

"How about now, darling?"

\-----

A jolt brought her out of the memory. Making the beautiful thought float away in a haze of pain and anguish. Lena felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Her body arched in turmoil as the restraints around her bound hands dug deeper into her skin; turning the once porcelain tone into a cluster of lesions, bruises and welts.

"Stop!" Lena screamed as she fought against the restraints of the gurney; wires running from her head directly to a projector that streamed her daydream onto a ridiculously huge screen. Tears mixing with sweat as they rolled down her blood stained cheek. "You have no right! That's a private moment."

"Do you really think you're in any position to make such demand?" Lillian antagonized as she walks from out of the shadows in true villain nature. "So, you love her?"

"That's none of your fucking business," Lena's voice was hoarse and cracked as she strained to be menacing.

"You see this device here?" Lillian Luthor walked closer to Lena bedside; a triumphant smile plastered on her face. "This device will make you the alien killer you refuse to be."

She was gloating. Lillian knew she would make an ally out of her stubborn daughter; whether she wanted to be one or not. "You will go down in history." Lillian proclaimed as she moved closer, the metallic bracelet like mechanism she held coming into full view.

"As a deranged alien hating homicidal maniac like Lex?!" Lena spat earning her a firm backhand from Lillian.

"Don't you dare badmouth your brother. He is a true visionary."

"You're insane. You're never going to get away with this. People will find me. Kara-"

Lillian interrupted Lena with a loud clap. "Oh, yes. Your alien 'friend'.

"Kara is not an alien." Lena cried. Her mother was clearly lying in order to conjure doubt in her.

_She wouldn't keep something like this from me. She loves me._

"But she is" Lillian clamped the bracelet onto Lena's hand and in an instant Lena began screaming as metal wires dug into her skin and into her veins. "This device will turn all your love into hate. It feeds off emotional energy and memories, distorting them and turning them into a warped reality. Fueling you into an alien hating machine. Welcome to Cadmus, darling."

The pain was indescribable. Lena could feel the metal wires moving through her whole body; setting every area beneath her ablaze. "Mother, please. I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"You will have no free will now, Lena. After we're done with you, you will hate everything you love including the Last Daughter of Krypton. National City knows her as Supergirl. You know her simply as Kara Danvers."

Lillian flipped the switch on the memory machine causing Lena you clench her teeth as a blood chilling scream escaped her mouth. Lena was jolted into a new memory that played across the screen.

It was perhaps the most intimate moment Lillian had seen thus far.

Her daughter making love to the disgusting Kryptonian.

"Laying with the enemy is a thing of the past." Lillian ran her hands through the sweaty knotted locks of Lena's hair as she laid in agony; the pain displayed as clear as day on her face. "I'll make a proper Luthor of you yet."


	3. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your feedback, kudos and viewing. If you enjoy this piece, comment below and send some prompts.
> 
> I really tried with this chapter. Here it goes. Enjoy.

Happiness didn't begin to sum up what Kara was feeling.

The onslaught of emotion was crippling. Bestowing a blessing in her.

Nothing on this earth possessed the ability to still her more than the beauty she marveled in.

Nothing in the world could ever be so perfect. Watching Lena, eyes closed with her head tossed back in abandon. Her sweat riddened jet black hair slapping ferociously against the alabaster skin of her naked torso echoing like the sound of a small whip snapping upon contact with delicate tissue; her breasts bouncing in synchronization and her nipples erect in excitement. Kara's hands grasping gently at the flesh of her lover's hips as she guided Lena's naked torso into a rhythem of sensual movements atop of her perfectly sculpted abs; the wetness Lena's arousal created making it easier for the CEO to grind effortlessly into yet another orgasm.

Red faced and embarrassed, Lena rode out the last seconds of her climax shielding herself in the crook of Kara's neck; the symphony of heavy breathing and moans like music to her ears. "I love you," Lena groaned as she placed small kisses along the pinned blondes collarbone and neck.

Kara was floored as she reeled from the revelation Lena threw at her.

A million emotions assaulting her at once.

Guilt of her own secret revelation weighing heavy on her shoulders.

An internal battle coming into focus. The ethical war of good and bad smothering her into submission and demanding an audience.

_Tell her now before you get too invested._ _She won't be happy about this._

_**You're going to ruin the moment**._

_She deserves to know who she's really in bed with._

**_She's in bed with Kara Danvers._ _That's who you truly are._ **

_But it isn't the only side of you._

Kara felt two shaking hands cup her cheeks and pulling her out of her confliction. "Where did you go off to, love?" Lena questioned; her normally stoic demeanor breaking and giving way to anxiousness and inadequacy.

Kara wanted nothing more than to tell Lena the truth; the worry behind her emerald eyes beckoning Kara like a siren to her maritime victims. She owed Lena as much. "I have something I need to tell you. Something I've been hiding from you for a while now," Kara confessed as she leaned forward and giving her body support by the strength of two nervously unstable elbows.

Lena squinted her eyes in suspicion and pulled away from Kara while letting her trembling hands fall from the blondes face. With a small incredulous chuckle, she climbed off of Kara's nude body while dragging the bedspread with her to shield her body from what she felt like were intrusive eyes. "Just great," she huffed in vulnerability as she tied the sheet around herself tightly as to keep it from falling as she flailed her arms. "I just said I love you and now you're being secretive."

"Lena, please," Kara begged trying to get a word in, but it was hard when Lena began to pace and blame herself.

"I should've seen this coming. You were too good to be true. I should've listened to my instincts and questioned someone like you entertaining the idea of being with someone like me."

Kara couldn't break eye contact from the woman unraveling before her eyes.

_Just tell her._

**_You're going to ruin everything._ **

"And what's that supposed to mean? The whole someone like me with someone like you bit." Seeing Lena like this could prove to be Kara's undoing.

"Come on, Kara. Do you really think I'm going to be that naive now? An evil natured Luthor falling in love with the salt of the earth Kara Danvers? I should've seen this coming. How could I have been so foolish?" Lena turned her back to Kara and slumped onto the floor resting her back against the metal frame of her bed and burying her face in shame against her knees where she tried to muffle her cries.

_Do something._

**_Do something_**.

Kara climbed out of bed and walked slowly towards a shattering Lena. She knelt cautious next to her and attempted to grab her hand which Lena pulled quickly away. "So, what's your big secret, Kara?" Lena inquired as she gazed into Kara's bright blue eyes; her green accented by the red rim of her tear filled eyes.

Kara looked away as she mulled the question over.

_Would you just tell her already?_

**_Don't do it._ **

Kara turned her focus back towards Lena who's face broke her heart. "I knew I loved you since the day you barged into my apartment and slammed me into the kitchen island." Kara brought her hand up to Lena's cheek cupping it lightly and catching a tear with a delicate thumb. "You're are the most important person in my life and I'm sorry I made you worry and I'm sorry I never said it to you before now. I love you, Lena Luthor."

Lena laughed dismissively as she threw her arms around Kara's neck and surrendered herself wholeheartedly to a firery kiss. A kiss so desperate that Kara was sure it could break her.

**_You're going to Hell, Kara Zor-El._ **

-

Kara was stunned by the Lena before her.

Lena may have looked like herself, but the mere fact that she had a laser shooting out from her arm and was hovering over the main lobby of the DEO with a few dozen guns trained on her made it clear that _her_ Lena wasn't present.

"Please, don't shoot her. Alex!" Kara yelled garnering the attention of her sister.

"She's with them, Kara!" Alex replied as she gripped her weapon tighter.

"Alex, please," Kara begged with her voice cracking and threatening her composure.

"Fuck," Alex groaned as she hesitated for a second before lowering her weapon. "Everyone drop your weapons." When her request was taken with equal hesitation from her fellow agents, she became more assertive. "Now! Weapons down!"

All weapons were lowered except for Maggie who kept her eyes trained on Lena and her stance firm. It wasn't until Alex placed her hand on her firearm guiding it towards the ground that Maggie lowered her weapon completely and stood up straight.

Kara sighed a breath of relief as she focused her attention on an expressionless Lena. "Lena, this isn't you. You're not yourself."

"You speak of self like you're so true to yourself, Kara Zoe-El or should I say Kara Danvers? You lied to me." Lena hollared as she flew towards Kara and landing a strong right punch to her chest sending Kara soaring into the sky at an alarming rate.

Kara flew behind Lena surprised at her strength and steadied herself. "Listen to me! I don't want to hurt you." Kara warned in hopes that it would halt further assaults from coming her way.

"More than you already have? Were you ever going to tell me your secret?" Lena turned to face Kara sending a beam from her laser directly at Kara who moved just in the nick of time before the powerful shot could make contact. Computer monitors in the back blowing it to smithereens.

"I wanted to tell you. I never intended on lying to you. I love you, Lena" Kara tried to get through to her, but nothing she said seemed to be registering with Lena.

"Too late," Lena coldly replied as her emerald eyes glowed bright green and streams of heat shot from them.

"Kara, watch out," Winn yelled as Kara countered with her very own heat rays; both locking in a hue of green and red.

"Everyone, get out of here," Alex yelled as droves of agents fled out the doors of the DEO. "Winn, how is she doing this?"

"I don't know," Winn replied as Kara flew overhead; explosions vibrating through the floor and the sound making them jump.

Kara flew around until she was directly behind Lena and she grabbed her in a chokehold. "You have to fight it, Lena. Whatever it is, fight it. Come back to me," Kara was at the brink of tears as Lena thrashed against her hold.

"I hate you," Lena growled as she elbowed Kara square in the jaw sending her soaring a few feet back. Kara's heart broke hearing Lena spew such hurtful things at her.

_This isn't your Lena._

Kara flew into Lena and guided her powerfully into the ground. A huge crater appeared around them as Lena coughed and wheezed. Kara pinned the out of sorts CEO to the ground as Lena struggled to get out of her hold. She brought her hands up to Kara face attempting to claw her way free when Winn noticed the bracelet.

"Kara, her hand!" Winn yelled and Kara looked down quickly and caught sight of a device that appeared to be embedded into her skin.

Kara grabbed the bracelet and yanked it only to see blood pouring out of Lena's hand earning a violent scream.

"I can't take it off. It's attached to her." Kara was desperate. She knew Lena wasn't in her right mind, but what enhanced her into a fighting machine?

"You have to disarm her," Alex interjected.

"If you disarm me, you kill me," Lena grunted between breaths. Here eyes glowed again as she threatened to shoot her heat rays.

"I'm sorry," Kara cried as she balled her fist and delivered a blow to Lena's jaw knocking her unconscious.

_I love you, Lena. I'll find a way to bring you back to me._


	4. Transfer of Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life, am I right? I appreciate everyone who's been reading and keeping up with the story. It is truly humbling to see how many of you are enjoying this journey. It's been awesome writing it and I'm so happy I can share it with you all.  
> Keep the comments and kudos coming. Any and all feedback is welcomed. Enjoy.

Lena looked so tranquil as she laid unconscious on a hospital bed in one of the undamaged labs in the DEO. Had it not been for the machines hooked up to her, the abrasions that decorated her face or the fact her wrists and body were bound to the railings to prevent further havoc, Kara could have easily rested her hands on a stack of bibles and sworn she was sleeping peacefully. She watched her intently while running delicate fingers through long dark tresses. 

"I guess it's safe to say Lena didn't sign up for this," Alex said as she walked into the room with a tablet in hand. With swift movements of her fingers, she tapped away on the screen; inputting the necessary information she was looking for before pulling up an image that projected onto a white wall opposite from where Lena laid.

"What is that?" Kara question when an x-ray image appeared. It didn’t have to take a scientist or doctor to see there was a lot wrong with the pictures.

"This is Lena's circulatory system. See those black lines shooting throughout her body?" Alex questioned only to gain a nod from Kara in response as she tried to follow along with Alex assessment. "These wires are components of a state-of-the-art enhanced mood receptors. They're powered by the transmitter on Lena's wrist. Kara, I've never seen anything like this before. They run throughout her entire body. There's no possible way of taking them out without killing her."

Kara couldn’t tell whether Alex was geeking out at the advanced technology currently torturing Lena or stunned that someone actually had the audacity of producing such a heinously invasive device.

"There has to be a way to get it off and out of her." Kara's eyes pleaded with Alex as they frantically darted between her sister and the x-ray images.

Alex drew in a deep breath in defeat. "Kara, Winn and a highly qualified group of DEO scientists, experts in their field of biological and advanced weaponry, have been looking into it for the better part of six hours. They’ve come up with zip. Nada. Sadly, time is not on our side here. The longer this device is coursing through Lena, the deeper into her circulatory system it'll become embedded." Pointing to the inconsistencies in Lena's scan, she tried to drive the message home. "They're already embedded quite deep in her veins and arteries here. If we attempt to remove them, we could accidentally nick an artery causing her internal hemorrhaging. It'll be an agonizingly slow and painful death."

"And if we leave them in?" Kara wanted all the options weighed. There had to be something Alex or Winn or the scholars had missed. She refused to leave anyone to such a cruel fate; especially if that person was Lena.

"If we leave the transmitter on, she'll always be hostile. These wires absorb the energy brought on by emotions. It's feeding off her every thought, her every feeling and amplified them by the thousands. Lena will never be herself as long as that thing is attached to her."

"I can't believe this." Kara whispered on the verge of tears. She caressed the soft skin of Lena's arms like she's done a million times before, but only this time, she could feel the intrusive probes that lied beneath the layers. Kara was quickly unraveling at the seams knowing there wasn't anything anyone in the DEO could do for Lena.

But with an overwhelming quickness such as that of a bolt of lightning, another potential option dawned on her. The idea hit her like a ton of bricks; a revelation so powerful it threatened to knock her off her feet. 

Kara closed her eyes and succumbed to the memory. She was transported back in time; back to Krypton where she could see herself holding tightly onto her mother's hand as they walked through the hospital wing of the palace. Hundreds of soldiers -honorable members of the Kryptonian Royal Army- laid in agony as they waited for the healing to begin after having survived a sneak attack from the cowards of their sister planet, Daxam. Their fellow Kryptonian brothers-in-arms hooked up to machines that filtered their blood and transfused it into the injured.

"A Transfer of Powers." Kara whispered as the lightbulb illuminated the dormant and distant part of her mind; the part she could barely remember after having spent years on earth and years in the Phantom Zone.

"Come again?" Alex asked completely oblivious to what exactly had Kara looking so chipper in the face of what she deemed as inevitable tragedy.

"Alex, a Transfer of Powers. It was a practice on Krypton where the healthy would donate their blood to the injured." Kara clapped her hands together in excitement of having conjured up a potentially foolproof idea. “That’s the answer.” Kara walked over to Alex and grabbed her arm tightly. “Give her my blood.”

Alex winced at the strength of her sister which made her loosen her grip on return. "Kara, sweetie. You're impenetrable. We don't have the ability to do that type of procedure here. Not unless you-" Alex train of thought was interrupted by the insistence of her sister.

"Unless I drain my powers. The fix for all this lies in my blood. It'll heal her. It’ll make her stronger. I know it will. If I drain my powers, my skin won't be impenetrable anymore. I'll be -for the most part- human." Kara’s smile was wide and triumphant like a child having properly solved an impossible equation after hours of failed attempts.

The tension was high in the air as Kara gauged Alex's demeanor. She watched as her sister shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet; her short black hair swaying as she thought.

"We don't know that, Kara." Alex weighed the options and she knew instantly that the practice Kara talked about left wiggle room for catastrophic results.

"I know it. I'm positive it'll work. I can feel it in my gut." Kara’s optimism shined through and could choke the air out of them both if it had the ability to.

"But you'll be powerless. We don't know for how long and the city...no, you can't do this. I'm sorry, Kara, but this is out of the question." Alex shook her head and waved the thought off. She was adamant in her decision and all she had to do was persuade Kara.

"So we're not going to even attempt?“ Kara couldn’t understand Alex's position on the situation. For her, it was as simple as breathing. She wouldn’t give up without a valiant effort.

"No. No. It's too risky."

"But...she'll die."

"You can't compromise the entire city for one person."

"I can't just wait around and do nothing. This is Lena we're talking about."

"The same Lena who tried to kill you a handful of hours ago.”

"Because she wasn't herself. You said that. This thing changed her and I can change her back. Alex, we at least have to try."

"Kara-" Alex huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose to release the tension assaulting her head after the rapid exchange of words.

"Why are you so against this, Alex? What if it were Maggie? Seriously, what if the roles were reversed and you were me and Lena were Maggie? Would you not do anything in your power to save her? To bring her back home?" Kara’s anger was peaking and she was at the brink of exploding in despair.

Alex mulled the questions over in her head, but it didn't take much convincing her after the role reversal. She knew as well as Kara that she would too do anything and everything for the love of her life.

Kara cupped Alex's face and brought her gaze up to focus on hers. "We can save her, Alex. I won't be powerless. I will be weak for a short while, but them I'll be just as I am now. My powers will always be apart of me and I won't lose them. We can shorten the wait time with the synthetic sun bed, but I have to take the risk. Even if there were a possibility that I'd lose my powers forever, I would still face that outcome if it meant saving Lena's life." 

Alex hesitated as she could feel her resolve diminish, but she still had her doubts. "What if this doesn't work? You're an alien. Your blood is different than hers. What makes you think this will work?" Alex's questions were valid. There was a margin of error as huge as the sky, but it didn't discourage Kara's optimism for a second.

"Then at least I would have tried. Hook me up to the machine. While my blood is being transferred into her body, you can remove the transmitter and my blood will make her heal. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't believe in my heart that it wouldn't work. You have to trust me, Alex. This will work." The hunger for approval radiated through her eyes and it was the sufficient amount of reassurance that Alex needed to sway the balance in Kara's favor.

"Fine. Fine. I'm in.”

Kara couldn’t contain her enthusiasm and it showed when she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and spun her in circles effortlessly. “Thank you, Alex. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Oh, I have an idea.” Alex replied while Kara kept swinging her back and fourth a few more times before placing her softly on the ground. “Meet me in the training room in five minutes. I hope you're right about this." Alex walked out of the room to prepare for the task.

Now completely alone, Kara walked over to Lena taking in the beauty before her. She was peacefully oblivious about the what would soon transpire. A soft hand lightly touched the unconscious woman's cheek before Kara bent forward placing a subtle kiss on her bruised, plump lips.

"I promised you I'd always protect you. This is me keeping that promise. I love you, Lena. We're going to bring you back home."

With a final glance over her shoulder, Kara sighed and walked out the room heading off towards Alex while silently praying to the gods she was making the right choice.


	5. Here Come the Supers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations. You have made it to the final chapter of Four Months.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, kudoed, and followed my story.  
> It has been a pleasure writing it although the anxiety it's given me is crippling.  
> The story jumps a bit and the flashbacks are in italics.  
> Without further ado, Here Comes the Supers.  
> Enjoy.

_"Welcome to Cadmus, darling."_

_"No!"_

"Lena."

_"Lena, please! I am your mother. I love you." Lillian cowered into a corner of the furthermost part of the lab. The structure around her set ablaze and quickly spreading as Lena stalked forward. The taste of blood consuming her senses and the thirst for death clouding her judgement. She wanted to stop; to take off running before committing an unforgivable atrocity, but her legs felt like lead and everything playing out before her was viewed as if she were watching from above. She continued ahead despite her mother's cries._

"Lena."

_"You haven't the slightest clue what love is, Lillian. You're incapable of loving anyone." Lena spat. She watched in horror as she closed the distance between herself and her mother at a blinding speed; the veins of her hand becoming more pronounced when she grabbed Lillian by the neck and hoisted her in victory. Lillian coughed and wheezed as the air was literally being squeezed out of her._

"LENA!"

"No!" Lena shot up out of her nightmare flailing her arms frantically trying to forget the sickening feeling of her mother's neck snapping with ease between her grasps. Her eyes surveyed the room half expecting to still be trapped in her dream, but the familiarity of two soft arms wrapping protectively around her and the way the moon illuminated the dark quarters giving her just enough details to register in her that she was safe.

Kara felt Lena tremble within her arms and a heartbreaking sob broke through the deafening silence of night. It had been weeks of this; night terrors, haunting memories, Lena suffering on account of what her mother had transformed her into. Kara had already expressed to Alex on numerous occasions that had Lillian Luthor still been alive, she would have killed her herself; Super morals be damned.

"Shhh. I'm here, baby. I got you," Kara cooed as she ran a soothing hand up and down Lena's back. Lena buried her face in Kara's neck and sobbed uncontrollably; her hands shakenly clawing at the blonde's shoulders making her hiss in pain in return. Lena tried to loosen her grip, but Kara placed her hand over hers and squeezed them down tightly on her shoulder. "Don't let go of me, Le. I can take it."

Kara pulled Lena onto her lap as she rested her back against the headboard of their bed. She cradled the emotionally fragile brunette in her arms slowly rocking back and forth until exhaustion took over; lulling Lena back to sleep. Kara reached for the comforter and draped it over them both as she leaned her head on Lena's and attempted to fall back to sleep.

\---

"Are you ready?" Kara asked enthusiastically as she bent her knees ready to take flight. She was in full Supergirl gear in the middle of a desert where the DEO normally held counteractive ballistic and nuclear testing.

"Oh, I'm ready, love. Are you?" Lena questioned as she bent her knees to mimic Kara. She wore a skin tight black suit that did her voluptuous figure justice; an ‘L’ emblem displayed proudly on her chest. A matching Kato mask shielding her identity yet emphasizing her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Once around the compound. First one to make it back here, wins," Kara set out the stipulations of their playful wager and in doing so making training seem more like playtime than actual work.

"Piece of cake," Lena replied with a smile and all too eager to prove what she could finally do. She had always wished to be a force for good; use everything within her ability to make a difference in the world. These days, the desire to help was amplified by her need to make amends for the malevolent actions she committed when her body had been out of her control.

"Cocky are we, Mrs. Danvers?" Kara adored watching Lena happy. Their life together could be considered perfect up until bedtime rolled around. Lena's nightmares were persistent and proof of how close she had come to losing her.

\---

_"Kara!" Lena screamed as she woke up. She grabbed onto the railings only to see them crumble under the strength of her hands; a luminous yellow lamp as bright as the sun hung directly above her. She shielded her eyes and she pushed the lamp away from her face accidentally sending it flying across the room._

_"Lena, Lena, I'm here," Kara whispered, but the sound hit Lena's ears as if it were yelled over a megaphone._

_"What's going on? Where am I? Why are you dressed like Supergirl?" Lena's mind felt heavy and although she had just woken up just seconds ago, her entire body felt weighed down with a thousand pounds of exhaustion._

_"I will answer all the questions you have, but please, you have to calm down and lay back. You need to heal. The lamp works like the Earth's Sun and it's radiation will allow you to get stronger; it'll make you super, like me." Kara gave Lena a reassuring smile; a smile so pure, so heartwarming and trusting that it could convince the Devil to turn away from his evil ways._

_Lena laid back and brought a hand to her forehead trying and hoping to silence the onslaught of questions swirling around in her cluttered mind. Only one question repeated itself insistently. "Were you ever going to tell me you were Supergirl?"_

_Kara walked over to the lamp on the opposite side of the room and dragged it over towards Lena. "I've wanted to tell you for the longest time. It was the hardest choice I ever had to make; to keep it from you. It killed me every day having to hide the most important part of myself from the most important person in the in my life."_

_"But you did and I had to hear it from Lillian who used it against me. She used my love for you as a weapon. She knew before I did and she took it upon herself to torture me and berate me for four fucking months for sleeping with an alien and all this time I thought I was loving Kara." A tear slipped from Lena's eye and traveled to her ear. Kara reached for her hand, but Lena yanked hers away._

_"I..." Kara took a deep breath and grabbed Lena's chin between two fingers trying to meet her gaze. "Lena, look at me." Lena still averted eye contact, but Kara continued with her explanation. "I was selfish."_

_Lena's eyes snapped towards Kara as she took a good look at her for the first time in months; their fight didn't do her image justice. Her face was flawless, smooth and chiseled. Kara's eyes were the deepest and lightest shade of blue all at once and the tears that were welling up only enhanced the color. Her lips were a dark shade of pink and they looked so inviting especially when she licked them before continuing._

_"I loved the fact you fell in love with me as me. I am Kara Danvers. I am Supergirl too, but that part of me I've only recently shared with the world. Everyone loves that part of me, but no one has ever loved me as Kara. Not until I met you. You took the time to get to know me for me and I wanted to tell share the other part of who I am, but I was afraid. Afraid you'd love Supergirl more than me or worse, you would hate both."_

_Kara tears broke through and she cried. A silent cry that broke Lena's heart. "I deserved the truth, Kara."_

_"Yes, you did." Kara replied as she stared deep into Lena's eyes._

_"And fear doesn't excuse lying."_

_"No, it doesn't."_

_"But I could never hate you." Lena grabbed Kara's hand and brought it to her lips placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Never lie to me again or so help me God..."_

_Kara stood up and slammed her lips into Lena's in a devouring kiss. This time she didn't hold back out of fear of hurting or breaking Lena. Finally they were equal._

_Their lips moved together like they had been perfectly designed by God himself for each other. Kara groaned when Lena bit into her bottom lip drawing a drop of blood, but it didn't discourage her from deepening it. Their tongues caressed the other in a sensual game of cat and mouse with neither wanting to yield to the other’s strength._

_They only pulled apart when Lena searched for air. "I've missed you, Kara."_

_Kara leaned her forehead against Lena's. "I'm going to marry you one day, Lena Luthor. I don't ever want to be apart from you again."_

_"Mrs. Danvers.” Lena sighed contently. “I love the sound of that."_

_\---_

"Three," Kara started the countdown.

"Two," Lena continued.

"ONE!" "ONE!"

Kara and Lena kicked off of the ground flying towards the sky together. They soared high before darting off towards the first corner of the compound.

"Heads up, babe," Kara yelled to Lena as rockets shot out of the top of the warehouse roof; their target fixed on them. Lena gained altitude with a laugh as Kara flew low still keeping a watchful eye on her love above. Zipping through the air to in different directions as to confuse the course of the rockets, Lena achieved her strategy when they collide against one another in a fiery explosion. Kara on the other hand landed on the ground; using her heat vision to blow the rockets trained on her to smithereens.

"Show off," Lena hollered back to Kara before heading off towards the other side of the compound.

"Get back here," Kara laughed launching forwards to catch up with Lena. She remembered a time where Lena wasn't too keen on her powers. Only once did she ever question Kara about saving her.

 ---

_"I hate this. How have you been able to keep your powers under control all this time. I can barely touch my roses without crushing them to death," Lena huffed as she roughly sat down on the couch earning a loud creek followed by springs flying out in different directions. "Great! I can't even sit on our freaking couches without them breaking!" Lena grabbed the couch with little effort and threw it towards the wall, but Kara swiftly intervened catching the giant seat mid flight._

_"I understand you’re in turmoil over your deceased rose bush, but you can't just go around throwing couches, Lena.” Kara placed the damaged furniture on the floor and pointed a finger at Lena. “You have to control yourself."_

_"Easy for you to say. You've been practicing your entire life." She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Why didn't you do this to me, Kara? Why couldn't you just...I don't know...let nature take it's course?"_

_"And let you die? Is that what you would have wanted?" Kara closed the distance between them and held Lena's face in the palm of her hands. "That wasn't an option. Living in a world without you isn't an option, Lena! You have powers now. You'll learn to control them and measure yourself. It takes time. But what you can do now is stop feeling sorry for yourself, for this situation you’re going through and be the woman I fell in love with. Be the fighter I know you are!"_

_Lena closed her eyes and tried to shake the frustration out of her head. "You're right. You're totally, utterly and completely right. I'm sorry, baby," Lena rested her hand on Kara's cheek and gently rubbed her thumb over her lips._

_"These powers aren't all bad though," Kara lifted Lena up and flew her into the bedroom and onto the bed which collapsed under their pressure._

_"Good thing I'm a billionaire." Lena laughed as she started yanking off Kara's clothes while Kara ripped off hers._

_"At least we can have fun breaking the furniture."_

_\---_

Lena stopped to allow Kara time to catch up. Half a second later, Kara was at her side waiting for their next training exercise to appear.

"Any ideas of what they whipped up for us next?" Lena asked. Before Kara had the chance to reply a two story tall robot came running at full speed at them.

"Look out!" Kara yelled as she pushed Lena out of the way before getting punched at full force by their current enemy. Kara flipped through the sky before she could steady herself.

"You did not just got my wife?" Lena growled shooting her heat vision at the robot causing it to shoot sparks as it malfunctioned. Lena flew into it the robot making it explode into thousands of pieces; shrapnel soaring several yards into the sky and raining down on them.

"Good job, babe!" Kara yelled as they flew towards the end of the compound and landed on the ground; kicking up dust and pebbles with their feet as they did so.

"That was so exhilarating," Lena gushed as she bounced up and down in excitement after a job well done.

"Great work, SuperCorp," Alex said as she walked out from the warehouse.

"Kara did most of the work," Lena replied with admiration oozing out of her every pore.

"No, it was all you, babe. You were phenomenal," Kara replied as she wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her in for a celebratory kiss as she dipped her.

“Yeeeeeaaah, I don't care. Besides, training is over and I have a real mission for you two. There’s a situation escalating at City Hall," Alex groaned far too grossed out at the constant PDA and trying to break through their make out session with crucial, time sensitive information.

"Ready to kick some bad guy ass, Mrs. Danvers?" Kara asked reaching her hand out to Lena who took it eagerly.

"Always, Mrs. Danvers."

Alex coughed as the tornado of dust dissipated revealing the absence of her favorite superheroes who set off to be the good their city needed. "I definitely don't get paid enough for this shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks...for now. ;)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied.
> 
> Now this is the actual ending to Four Months. Felt a tiny epilogue was needed to cleanly wrap everything up. 
> 
> Also, I broke my wrist, but still managed to get this down despite the pain. However, it will be a while before I add any more stories so if you like it, leave a comment in support.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll catch you all soon.

Landing on the balcony of the penthouse they shared, Lena blew passed Kara without saying a word; tension filling the air.

Pacing the floor a few dozen times at an alarming rate, Kara watched intently as Lena's rage reached it's peak. "I can't believe you," Lena growled yanking off her Kato mask and throwing it full force across the room where it landed half buried into the wall. 

Kara watched as Lena ripped off her suit and tossed it towards her face where she caught it before it could connect. She looked on while her angry wife walked towards their visitor's bathroom stark naked. Even when she was angry at her, Lena was still the most beautiful woman in the world to Kara and her nudity left her breathless each and every time.

"Babe," Kara tried to get a word in before Lena flew into the visitor's bathroom slamming the door with such a force that it vibrated throughout the apartment.

Kara rushed to the bathroom door hearing the shower come on. "Will you just talk to me please?" 

"Leave me alone or so help me I will blow you back to the DEO!" Lena yelled from the other side of the door.

Kara moved away taking Lena's threat seriously. She walked towards their bedroom mumbling under her breath. "You forget I'm super too."

"I heard that!" Lena replied from her side of the house.

"Of course you did," Kara whispered again as she entered stripped out of her suit and entered their bedroom.

"Heard that too!"

"Ugh!" Kara groaned in frustration slamming the door closed and putting much needed distance between her and her bitter wife.

\----

Kara was already in bed staring at a magazine when Lena walked in rubbing lotion on her arms; her pale pink baby doll nightgown barely covering her. Her side of the bed was still made when she grabbed a decorative throw pillow and placed it on an ottoman that was on the her side of the room. Still fuming from Kara's action from earlier in the day, Lena pulled back the covers and climbed in; turning off the bedside lamp that served as Kara's reading light.

"Um, I'm in the middle of something," Kara responded shaking the magazine in the air trying to get Lena's attention. 

"Go to the living room if you want to read your garbage," Lena huffed turning over and giving her back to Kara.

Kara glanced over to her wife and saw the muscles of her back bulge subtle with every breath she took. "It says here you should never go to bed angry at your spouse and that communication is key for every healthy relation-" Kara stopped her sentence when Lena looked back at her with glowing red eyes.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Lena hissed between gritted teeth turning over again and slamming her head roughly on her pillow.

"Fine!" Kara yelled getting out of bed in a flash. She grabbed hold of a sheet and pulled it off of Lena who didn't respond to being exposed to the breeze coming through from the slightly cracked window which hiked up the brunette's nightie revealing her wife’s bare lower half. As tempting as it would be to stand there and staring at Lena's ass, Kara grabbed her pillow and headed for the door. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Kara stormed out of their matrimonial bedroom and Lena glanced back at her without her realizing it before she closed the door. Lena wished Kara would stay with her, but her anger was more powerful than her resolve.

\--

Kara peaked through the bedroom door in the middle of the night hearing Lena whimpering in her sleep. She witnessed her wife twitching and kicking her feet slightly before zooming into her side of their bed placing a hand on Lena's cheek; the wetness from Lena's tears wetting her palm. "Lena," she called softly trying to summon her traumatized partner from her nightmare.

"Please, don’t," Lena groaned with her eyes still closed trying desperately to fight off whatever monsters tormented her while she slept.

"Baby, wake up," Kara choked; her heart breaking for the beautiful woman she vowed to love, honor and protect.

"No!" Lena screamed sitting up in bed and fighting against Kara's protective arms that were now wrapped tightly around her trying to reassure her she was safe.

"You were just dreaming, love. It was just a dream. I'm here. I got you." Kara cooed her own tears streaming down her face.

"Kara?" Lena asked in the pitch black room her voice just above a whisper. She grabbed Kara's shoulder bringing her close to her body where she fit perfectly. Burying her face in Kara's neck, Lena cried and screamed; clawing at every inch of Kara's body trying to pull her closer than they already were. "You left me. You left me," was the only thing she kept repeating over and over again each accusation delivering a devastating blow to Kara's heart.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry," Kara cried pulling Lena onto her lap and kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

"Don't ever leave me again," Lena sobbed pulling away from Kara and staring into her tear filled blue eyes. "Promise me. Promise me right now."

Kara held Lena's gaze before she felt the feverish kiss of Lena's lips on her own; silencing her promise before she could make it.

The mixture of tears and pleasure consumed them as they kissed roughly and passionately attempting to give their all to each other.

Kara laid Lena back as she pulled her along not losing a beat and keeping there tongues entranced in a seductive dance for power; one neither was willing to give. 

Lena gasped when Kara pulled away to focus on her neck; biting and kissing her way down to her collarbone. "Promise me." Lena moaned when Kara yanked her nightgown off with one swift movement leaving her nude with only Kara's body shielding her from the cool night's breeze. "Promise me you'll never leave."

Kara kissed her way down to Lena's breast promising between each kiss. "I. Promise. I. Will. Never. Leave. You. Baby." She took one of her skin toned nipples into her mouth before letting it go with a soft pop.

"Kara," Lena groaned when Kara slipped her hand between her leg softly stroking her engorged clit that was lubricated with her arousal for Kara. “Oh God.”

"You went to bed mad at me," Kara whispered before pursing her lips and blowing a bit of frost between Lena's breast down to her navel making her shiver. Kara followed the path of frost with her warm tongue adding a surprisingly welcoming contrast that made Lena quiver with anticipation.

"I was," Lena whimpered focusing on Kara's expert fingers between her legs. She could feel the pressure of her wife’s palm pushing down on her mound threatening to send her head first into a climax, but Lena wasn’t ready for the pleasure. She was ready to give it.

“You’re not mad anymore?” Kara asked moving lower to Lena’s lower half wanting to replace her hand with her mouth to taste the heaven that is her wife.

"Love, you forget I'm your equal. We are the same. I’m just as strong as you." She pushed off the bed propelling them through the sky and colliding into the wall; Lena pinning Kara against it. "I don't want to be sidelined again. We fight together," she yanked Kara's pajamas off her body exposing her underwear clad body completely to Lena. "We make decisions together," Lena bent down leaving a trail of kisses and bites on Kara's torso and chisled abdomen. "We make love together," she growled as she pulled Kara's underwear roughly to the side; eagerly attaching her mouth to Kara's yearning sex.

"I promise," Kara vowed as Lena inserted two fingers into Kara's entrance; each slow pump in and out of her sending Kara to the brink of blissful madness. “Lena.” 

Kara shifted her hips away from Lena before bending down and capturing Lena's lip with her own; tasting herself when she slipped her tongue into Lena's mouth as she pushed her slowly back.

Lena laid back on the floor as Kara spread her legs open before tearing off her own underwear and lowering her wetness onto Lena's. Kara lifted Lena's leg onto her shoulder giving herself stability as she grind along to the sounds of wife’s heartbeat.

Lena reached out for Kara's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tightly as the rhythm of Kara’s body pushed her closer and closer to the brink.

In that very second everything was perfect. The world made sense. Kara and Lena were lost in ecstasy and in love. Tomorrow the world would be back to it's chaotic self; constantly needing saving from the Supers. They'll have arguments and make-ups. They'd face obstacles and enemies, but for that long second where it was just them, giving all they had to each other, living in the moment with just one another, loving each other, the world revolved around them. And it was perfect.


End file.
